The PrincessPrince and the Cat
by ichigoluver
Summary: Ikuto is a male model and a playboy, who receives a curse and turns into a cat! He's able to trick Amu into kissing him but something has gone wrong with the spell! "The Princess and the Frog" with a feline twist. There will be amuto moments to come. ;D
1. The First Encounter & the First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara all rights go to its rightful owners. This is just fan-fiction.**

**Okay so this is my first chapter story for fan-fiction, and it's for Shugo Chara! I just wanted to say that I kinda got this idea from reading **_**Cat's True Love**_** by Burning Ice Phoenix and by watching **_**Princess & the Frog**_** (Which I by the way don't own.) So if anything sounds kind of similar it's because of that. But don't worry, mine has a twist ;] Hope you enjoy reading!**

The Princess/Prince and the Cat

Chapter 1: The First Encounter & the First Kiss

**Ikuto's POV**

"Even though most of the girls here are models they are way too average, can't someone different show up?" I said to myself.

My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a famous male model/violinist. Okay so I wasn't that famous yet, my name just got out. I've been a model for a while but I didn't start to become more popular until last week when word got out that I could play the violin. Apparently, girls find the whole bad boy that can play the violin really sweet or something.

Right now I was at an after party for a photo shoot. It was really crowded with everyone trying to give cheers and congratulate the models and director for a job well done. I didn't really stay to chitchat, just to have some fun. There was a group of girls walking towards me now; one of them was a model from the shoot. I planted a smirk onto my face as they got closer.

"Uh-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" One of the girls said shyly.

"Hey girls. Having fun at the party?" I smiled as I stepped closer.

"Y-Yes. Oh, congratulations on the magazine shoot. It was really amazing! We saw the preview of it just now." Another girl said.

"Can we hang out with you tonight?" The model from the shoot said a little more confident.

"Sure. Why not? Let's go have some fun." I said as I wrapped my arm around her. The girl started flustering with my arm around her as I smiled to myself. I started breathing in her ear and she turned completely red. I was just about to do the regular routine when I saw a flash of light outside that caught my attention.

Now I usually don't go running after weird lights, but something about that light made me want to find out what it was.

"Sorry ladies. Excuse me for a moment." I said as I dashed outside, leaving the girls completely red and talking about me.

"Now where was that light?" I thought to myself. My eyes scanned around and then I saw the light. And the light was coming from a girl! The girl had two long blonde pigtails and was standing in the middle of the grass, waving her hand at me. I started walking slowly towards her and noticed that she looked pretty hot.

"Hey. What're you doing there by yourself? The party's inside you know." I hollered towards her.

The girl just smiled and waved her hand over. Then she started running!

"Hey! Where're you going?!" I began running after her. "Hmm…maybe this is the girl I'm going to find interesting." I thought to myself.

When I finally caught up to her, she was sitting on the edge of a fountain, smiling again.

"H-Hey…..you run fast…." I said panting with my hands on my knees.

The girl didn't say anything, just kept smiling at me. She looked completely relaxed, like she was sitting there the whole time!

"Hmm….she must be the quite type." I thought to myself. I walked up to her and put my hand on her cheek.

"Are you lost? You have such a pretty face. You wouldn't want to be out here by yourself. It's dangerous. Come on, I'll take you back to the party." I said, all nice guy attitude.

Then the girl frowned. And there was another flash of light!

"W-What the-?!"

Then I saw it…-wings! On the girl's back! She had freakin wings! She was wearing some poofy white dress with a bunch of ribbons everywhere. Just like an angel. Her face seemed to glow and I noticed she looked familiar……..have I seen her before?

"U-Utau Hoshina? Are you Utau Hoshina, the famous singer?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No" she answered. "My name is Utau, but I'm not the Utau you're thinking. And no I am not an angel." She said. Wait. Did she just read my thoughts?!

"W-What are you then?"

"I am a fairy. And I've come to find you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It's true what they said, you are a playboy. Playing with other girls' hearts, that's despicable. They show you love, but you only show them lies and bring them to tears in the end. And as a fairy I cannot tolerate that kind of behavior. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I'm going to put a curse on you."

"What?! Wait. I don't understand. You're a fairy, and you're going to put a curse on me? Aren't fairies supposed to be kind and sweet? What kind of fairy are you?"

"Quite, I'm starting your transformation."

"Transformation…???" That's all I could say before I saw another blinding flash of light.

When I was able to open my eyes I noticed that I was now below the fountain! How did the fountain get so freakin big?

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, look in the water."

"Huh?" I climbed, _climbed_ onto the edge of the fountain and looked in the water.....then I screamed.

"Wh-What the ****!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I have turned you into a cat. And you will forever be a cat until you can find real true love. You must find a girl who will accept and love you in this form, and you must show that amount of love back. Only then will you change back into a human."

I couldn't believe it! I'm a cat! I'm a freakin blue cat with fur and paws!

"I'm a freakin cat! How the heck am I suppose to get a girl to fall in love with me, if I'm a cat?!"

"I never said it was going to be easy. And don't worry, you can still talk, see? You'll find a way, well you have to. Anyway, the curse will be broken with a true love kiss. Not just any regular kiss you attack on innocent girls. Now I have to go now, good luck Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The fairy began to leave.

"Wait! Are you serious?! I'm supposed to get a girl to fall in love with me as a cat?!"

"Yes, Ikuto Tsukiyomi" She said a little annoyed this time. "Oh, and one more thing. Whatever trouble you get into, prepare to drag others into it as well. You must take care of whoever is important to you. Remember what I told you. Now, good-bye Ikuto Tsukiyomi." And with that there was another flash of light and she was gone.

"What the hell?! What's that suppose to mean? Whatever trouble I get into…..what could be more troublesome than turning into a cat? Arg…….stupid flashing lights, I need to stop being so curious." I sighed as I looked around at my surroundings. Everything is so huge when you're a cat. I decided that I better go look for the girl I'm supposed to kiss. Will a girl really kiss a cat?

I started walking back into the party, when I noticed that it was more crowded than before! I tried walking inside, but no one noticed me and started stepping on my tail. I never knew a tail could be so annoying. I spotted the girls from earlier and smiled to myself.

"True love kiss? Tch, ya right. I'll just get one of those girls to kiss me and then I'll be back to normal."

But when I started walking towards them, people almost stepped on me! I wasn't going to take the risk of turning into cat chow and retreated to the door. Then I saw him….._him._ That stupid pretty boy king………Tadase Hotori.

He noticed me on the ground and picked me up.

"Huh? Where did you come from little guy? I don't remember anyone here having a cat." He said to me, smiling that stupid girly smile of his.

"Meowwwwww!!!!" I screeched as I scratched the little king.

"Ahh! Hey!" And he dropped me onto the floor. He looked at the scratch I gave him and started walking outside.

"Hmf. Serves him right." I said to myself. Then I saw it, shining on the ground. Tadase's most prized possession, the humpty lock. Tadase always kept that thing with him, even during photo shoots. I smiled to myself as I snatched it.

"This could come in handy sometime." I thought. I started heading outside, no way was I going to find a girl to kiss me in that crowded place. I thought that I better find a girl by herself to get more attention.

I didn't know where I was going to find this girl until I noticed a small room connected to the party's main building. It seemed to look like a changing room, and it had a sign on it that said "Ladies"

I looked through a window and saw a shape of a girl behind the curtain. The curtain fluttered and I saw that she had pink hair. Pink hair?! Any girl with pink hair must be interesting.

"Purrfect" I said to myself as I jumped through the window, past the curtain.

**Amu's POV**

_Earlier during the party…_

"I finally made it! I finally made it to one of Tadase Hotori's parties!" I said to myself.

My name is Amu Hinamori. I was finally able to get into a famous party. You see, I'm not a model. I'm just a regular twelve year old girl with pink hair. Please don't ask me why it's pink (_) . Anyway the reason I got in was because I won a raffle contest at a mall. It said that the winner would win an exclusive pass to go to one of Easter's company parties! Easter is a famous entertainment industry, and it's the same industry that my prince is in! Tadase Hotori. Okay so he's not my prince, yet. He's a really famous model, he's been famous ever since he was little. And we're the same age! My goal is to go to this party and meet my prince.

"Hey! Watch it pink head!" Someone said as he pushed me back.

"Kyaa! I'm so sorry!" I said as I backed up.

"Darn it. At this place no one knows me so I can't use my 'cool & spicy façade.' Oh well, at least I can show my true self to Tadase-kun." I thought to myself.

I started walking to the food table when someone pushed me again.

"Oops. Sorry." Another girl said with a smirk as she walked away.

"Errr…stupid rich model girls." I thought to myself. I never knew people in the entertainment industry could be so mean. I looked down at my dress.

"On no! My new dress! The dress I spent weeks saving money to buy." My dress now had a pink stain of punch on it. I sighed to myself, things weren't going my way so far. I asked one of the waiters if there was a bathroom and he pointed it to me. He saw the stain on my dress and seemed to feel sorry for me. He told me that there was a changing room next to the party's main building, where there was a bunch of dresses. He said I could borrow one of them since they were dresses that models decided last minute not to wear. Dresses that models wore?! That sounded sooo cool! I thanked the waiter and started outside to find the changing room.

Once I found it I locked the door and looked around. There were so many clothes! I didn't know which one to pick! Some of them were outfits I recognized that models wore in famous magazines. I decided that I shouldn't pick something too fancy to draw attention to myself and ended up picking a black dress. It had a bit of a punk rock taste to it, yet it gave off a kind of a cute vibe to it too. I was starting to unzip the back of my dress when I saw staring at me, was a blue cat sitting on the window sill.

**Ikuto's POV**

Once I was through the window I saw the pink headed girl with her back turned towards me as she was looking through the dresses. This gave me a chance to think of a plan. I looked around the room and noticed her cell phone by her purse. And guess what, right on her cell phone was a charm that looked like a chibi Tadase. I gagged to myself as I looked at it.

"So this girl is a fan of that little king huh? Hmm…maybe I could use his little necklace after all."

Right when I thought this the girl turned around and stared at me.

"Kyaa! W-Where did you come from little guy? You scared me there."

"Meow." I said as I jumped off the window and walked towards her.

I decided that I shouldn't talk since she would know by my voice that I was lying. I saw a sketch pad and ink pad on the floor. "Purrfect." I need to stop saying that. (-_-'')

I flipped open the sketch pad and dipped my paw in the ink. Then I started writing, or er pawing or whatever.

**[****Author's note:**** I don't know if cats can really do this but please use your imagination (^_^'') ]**

_It's me Tadase_, I wrote.

"Wh-What?! This-This cat can write?!"

_Yes, my princess. Listen, something awful happened to me. I've turned into a cat by some evil witch. And then I saw you. You're not like all the model girls inside the party. You seem special. Will you help me?_

"Huh????? What??? Is this cat for real? You're telling me you're Tadase and you turned into a cat? And now you want me to help you?"

_Yes, please my princess. You're the only one who can help me._

"Uh…please stop calling me princess. My name is Amu Hinamori. So I believe that you really are a smart cat. But how can I be sure that you're really Tadase?"

"Now", I thought. And I showed her the humpty lock around my neck.

"T-The humpty lock! Tadase never goes anywhere without it! Why do you have that, kitty?"

_I wrote it already. I'm Tadase, you're prince._

"M-My prince?" She was starting to blush red. Good god, just hurry up and kiss me!

"Okay. I believe you. But how do I change you back into a human?"

Yes! Finally! _By a kiss. You must kiss me in order for the curse to wear off._

"K-Kiss?! I'm supposed to kiss you Tadase?! When you're a cat?!"

_Yes, a kiss. A true love kiss. Now please, hurry. I may not have much time._

"O-Okay." I stood still as Ms. Pink Head started leaning towards me on the floor.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed in my head.

Then "NO!!!!" as I saw her draw back.

"I-I'm sorry Tadase. I don't think I can do this. Kissing a cat! It's just too bizarre. And a true love kiss? I don't have much confidence yet, maybe if I got to know you more…"

This girl. I was starting to get impatient. What else did I have to do? That's it, I thought. I put my two front paws on her knees to stretch myself up. Then I kissed her on the lips. It sure felt weird kissing someone when you're a cat. There was a flash of light, and then I was shocked at what I saw next.

**Amu's POV**

"Kyaa!" I screamed once the cat stopped kissing me. I can't believe I just got kissed by a cat! There was a flashing white light and for a brief moment I saw a teenage guy with blue hair staring at me. Wait, blue hair? I don't remember Tadase having blue hair!

I looked up and noticed that I was on the ground still, the very low ground. All of a sudden everything was huge! Why was everything so big? I looked in front of me and saw the tall guy with blue hair standing.

"Uh-Oh" Said the guy.

He bent down and looked at me.

"Amu?" He said.

"Yes. W-Who are you? Where's Tadase?"

The guy picked me up and put me in front of the mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched as loud as I possibly could. I was a cat! A pink cat for crying out loud!

"I'm a cat! I'm a pink cat! Why am I pink cat?????!!!"

"Oops. I guess that's what that fairy meant by 'dragging other into it'. It seems when I kissed you I turned back into myself, but you turned into a cat."

"What?! You lied to me! You're not Tadase. Who are you?!"

"Sorry kid, I'm not your little prince. My name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi an almost famous model. Anyway thanks for changing me back. See ya." He said as he put me down and started walking away.

"W-Wait. You turned me into a cat and now you're just going to walk away???"

"Hmmm….yep. I have better things to do right now. See ya."

And with that he was gone.

"I can't believe it!!!!!!! That guy turned me into a cat and now he's leaving me! Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you're turning me back to a human whether you like it or not!"

**So that's the first chapter. Sorry it's not very AMUTO yet. But I promise it will be. Please review and leave comments. If anyone asks for updates I will (I don't find any reason to update if no one wants to read it). But anyway I hope you liked it! Oh and btw I hate waiting for the next chapter when reading fan-fiction so here's a preview. I'm going to try to put a preview for every chapter coming up.**

This girl……..was she trying to protect me in a way? She said that she wanted to save me from embarrassment. In the entertainment industry, everyone's always trying to get dirt on the other. And here was a girl who did the exact opposite.

**This is just a draft so far. Hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. The Second Kiss & the Only Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, all rights go to its rightful owner. This is just fan-fiction.**

**Thank you to those who left me reviews! Hope you like chapter 2 (sorry it's a little shorter). If there's something you don't like about my writing style or something I need to improve on please let me know. I like feedback. Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Second Kiss & the Only Promise

**Amu's POV**

I ran outside to look for the blue haired guy that turned me into a cat. I still couldn't believe that I was a cat. I have to be dreaming! But everything seems so real. As I was running I bumped into someone. I looked up, Ikuto? No, wait…….it was my real prince!

"Ah, the cat. Wait, this one's different. It's pink. You aren't going to scratch me too are you?" Tadase said.

"Meow" I said as I started rubbing against him. Hey, might as well enjoy being a cat while I am, right?

"Oh, this one's friendly." And he picked me up!

"I wonder where all these cats are coming from. Have you seen my humpty lock little cat?"

The humpty lock? Wait, Ikuto has it! That thieving cat, he stole it from Tadase!

"Meow. Meow. Meow." Huh? That's strange. How come I can't talk? I was talking to Ikuto earlier.

"Hahahaha. You're really cute. I should've known better than to ask a cat."

No, Tadase. I'm not a cat. I'm a girl! Wait, that's it! Ikuto kissed me and turned back into a human, so if I kiss Tadase……

"I'm sorry Tadase", I said in my head. And then I kissed him.

I let go and waited. But there was no flashing light. I looked down at my paws. Huh???? How come I'm still a cat???

"Uhh……I think you're a bit too affectionate." Tadase said as he looked at me with wide eyes.

Ohhh if I wasn't a cat I'll probably be completely red right now! That was so embarrassing!

"Woah, this cat is really warm now."

I jumped out of Tadase's arms and ran to find Ikuto again. Maybe the spell only wears off if I kiss Ikuto. Darn it! That means I have to kiss that lying cat again!

"Hey!" I heard Tadase shout at me. "I'm sorry Tadase. Please forget that." I thought to myself.

I decided to run back into the party. Ikuto said he was a model so he must be back at the party. I froze when I got to the door though. There were so many people! And they were all so big now! I didn't know how I was going to find Ikuto. Then I saw it, standing far away, I saw dark midnight blue hair. It was Ikuto! And he was talking to a bunch of girls!

"I can't believe this guy! First he steals Tadase's humpty lock. Then he lies to me that he is Tadase. Then he kisses me, and then he turns me into a cat. And now he has the nerve to flirt with a bunch of girls???!!!!!!" I screamed in my head.

What the heck is with this guy?!! This guy, he is soooo going to get it once I change back into a human. But how am I going to get to him in this crowd?

"Kitty, oh Ms. Pink Cat wear are you?" I heard Tadase say. Wait Tadase?! He came back to find me?!

"Hmm…I swear I saw the cat walk into the party." Tadase said.

"AHH! It's the prince! It's Tadase Hotori!" I heard a girl scream.

And just like that everyone ran towards Tadase, screaming "Kyaa!" and "May I take a picture with you?!"

It was a good thing I was able to step to the side when everyone ran towards Tadase. And then I saw him! Ikuto! And he was all alone.

"Purrfect" I said to myself with a smile. Hmm…why does that sound weird?

I took the chance I could when Ikuto wasn't looking my way and I pounced on him. The instant he saw me his eyes widened but it was too late; I was already kissing him. Then I saw it, the flash of light. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was on the ground and on top of Ikuto the cat!

Ikuto was right under me and struggling to get away.

"Yes, I'm finally human again." I said to myself. Then I looked at Ikuto and frowned.

"Oh no you don't." I said to him. I grabbed him by the neck and took him through the back door towards the changing room where I first saw him.

**Ikuto's POV**

I can't believe him! That kiddy king! Once Tadase entered the room, _everyone_ starting running towards him. Even the girls I was talking to! He takes away all the fun.

"Stupid pretty boy" I muttered. Then out of nowhere I saw it. A flash of pink! It was Amu the cat! But it was too late to react, as soon as I saw her she kissed me and there was that stupid white light again. I'm really starting to hate flashing lights now.

"Damn it." I thought as I looked up. I was right under Amu, and I was a stinkin cat again!

I tried to get away but all her weight was on top of me.

"Oh no you don't." I heard her say. And then she grabbed me by the neck and started dragging me through the back door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her once we were outside.

She stopped walking and lifted me up, revealing the changing room from earlier. She took me inside and locked the door.

"Okay talk. Before I really try to kill you." Amu said with a tone. Dang, she really seems p***ed.

[Author's note: Sorry, I do not like to use profanity but for Ikuto's character I need him to use some.]

"What do you want to know?" I asked, now sitting on the ground.

"What exactly are you? And who are you? And you better not try to lie to me again or I'll really try to kill you."

Fhe, This girl. She didn't look like the type that would really kill someone. But what the heck? There's no reason to lie now, might as well tell her the truth.

"Like I said. I'm a model, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I was just minding my own business when I found this fairy outside. She said that I didn't treat girls well or something and put a curse on me. As you know already, the curse is that I turn into a cat. And like I said before, the curse can only be broken by a true love kiss. But apparently I can change back just by kissing any girl. The only problem is that the girl I kiss ends up turning into a cat instead. So now I'm guessing that in order for the spell to completely break off I have to have a real true love kiss."

Amu looked at me a little skeptical and in shock. But it seemed that she really did believe my story in the end. Heh, she's so innocent. Not even I would have probably believed my story if I was her.

"Okay, so then why did the girl you have to kiss have to be me? Huh? Am I part of the curse too?" She said with an attitude.

"Actually I would have preferred to kiss someone a lot better. No offense kid, but you suck at kissing. I just ended up kissing you because you were the first girl I found that was alone. You should be happy though, a lot of girls would love to kiss me." I said with a smug smile.

She seemed to boil up now. "Ohhh sureeee. _Lots_ of girls would want to kiss a lying thieving cat." She said sarcastically.

I was starting to get annoyed with this girl. Then I spotted the open window. Yes! I could make my escape!

"Well, I would love to stay and chat with you Amu but I got to go. You got what you wanted, a kiss from me and a transformation back into a human. Now I'm going to find another girl so I can change back too." I said as I started my way for the window.

"Errrr…I told you, I didn't want to kiss you! W-Wait! Kiss another girl? You can't!"

I stopped midway. "And why not Ms. Pink Head? It's not going to be you, so you don't have to worry."

"No, that's not it. I already tried it. I kissed a guy when I was a cat but I couldn't change back. The only way I was able to change back was when I kissed you Ikuto. And it seems that I can only talk to you when I'm a cat. No one else could understand me. So I think…I'm the only one you can kiss in order to change back into a human."

I stared at her in disbelief. Was what she said for real?!!! I was stuck with this girl until I get a true love kiss?!!!!

"You've got to be kidding me! You mean the only girl I can ever kiss to turn back into a human is this flat chested little kid right here?!"

Amu began to flare up now. "Well, it's not like I would ever let you kiss me anyway you stupid cat! Oh what do I care? Leave if you want. Kiss any girl you want out there, you'll only be embarrassing yourself." she said.

"Embarrassing?" I said.

"Ya. I just thought I would save you from embarrassment by telling you ahead of time that it wouldn't work if you kissed another girl. He'll just give you a weird look and think you're crazy."

This girl……..was she trying to protect me in a way? She said that she wanted to save me from embarrassment. In the entertainment industry, everyone's always trying to get dirt on the other. And here was a girl who did the exact opposite.

"Amu…." Wait, she said "he". Who exactly did she kiss anyway?

"Amu, would you mind telling me who you kissed?"

"Huh?????? Umm……..Tadase Hotori…" she said in a quiet voice. Wait, did she just say Tadase Hotori?!

"Tadase Hotori?! You kissed _him_??!! Well no wonder you didn't change back by kissing that girly boy! How could anyone actually…." I started gagging at the thought.

Now Amu looked like she was beyond anger. Oops. Looks like I hit the weak spot. But seriously, Tadase?! He seems to follow me everywhere! Even during a curse! Ah wait, Tadase is probably part of the curse.

"You shouldn't be talking! He is nice and sweet and prince like and everything you're not! He's way better than you, more than you'll ever know!" She screamed. She was now panting from her outrage.

Now I was mad. How could she compare me to that little king and say that he's better than me? Me! Ikuto Tsukiyomi! But for some reason, I didn't feel angry at her, but at Tadase. Having this girl bash me is one thing, but having her say that Tadase was better than me? OUT of the question. I made up my mind; I was going to have this girl fall in love with me whether she wants to or not. And she will in the end. I'll make her realize that I'm _way_ better than that stupid royal pain in the a**.

"I've made up my mind Amu Hinamori. I'm going to make you fall in love with me. I'm going to make you eat those words. I'm going to make you say that I'm way better than that little king of yours. And then I'm going to break this curse. It's the only promise I'll ever keep."

**So did you like it? Please leave reviews, reviews fuel up my creativity. Lol. Oh and just wanted to say that I have a bunch of tests coming up so I may be slow with updating this story. May even take 3 weeks for an update (sorry!) I'll try to update once a week though so please check. I hope you will stick with the story till the end! Look forward to the next chapter it's called **_**A Gift from & for a Cat**_**. Here's a preview. **

"Hmm……good question." Ikuto said. "Ah wait, let's see where it is. Darn it, I had it with me when I was a human. I wonder….wait, woah now it's around my neck! Must be that fairy magic or whatever. Here." He tossed something sparkly towards me.

**What could it be?! Please leave a review to find out!**


	3. A Gift From & For a Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, all rights go to their rightful owner. This is just fan-fiction.**

**Yay, I had time to upload this! I'm taking a break from studying right now. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited my story! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Gift From & For a Cat

**Amu's POV**

I sat in the small changing room in shock. Did this blue cat just say that he was going to make me fall in love with him? What should I say? Should I completely deny this? But if I told him to leave me alone, he'll probably persist since I'm the only one who can turn him back into a human.

"So…..I'm guessing if I say no, you're just going to keep on bugging me, aren't you?" I said slowly.

"Yes I am. I need you in order to break the curse. Amu Hinamori, please accept me." He said as he bowed his little cat head.

Wah , this cat! I think I started to blush a bit. No one has ever asked me to love him in such a way. Sure I got the annoying fan boys at schools but this was just so…..weird.

After debating in my head for like five minutes, I finally answered "Fine. You can stick with me. But I'm not going to make any promises that I _will_ fall in love with you. And if you try anything funny, I'll throw you into a river."

"Thank you Amu" he said, and then I saw a sly smile. He quickly jumped into my arms, surprising me.

"Soo…are we going back to your house? The party looks like it's already over." He said looking out the window.

I looked out too and saw people leaving the main building. I sighed when I realized that I wasn't able to see my prince as a human and actually talk to him.

"Ya I guess. I need to think of a plan to convince my parents if I can keep a cat. And anyway_ you're_ walking." I dropped Ikuto and headed for the door.

"Hmf. _So_ not cute." I heard Ikuto mutter as he followed me.

* * *

_Sometime later at Amu's house…_

"It's a kitty cat!" My parents said in awe as they looked at Ikuto next to me.

"Kiddy!" Ami said as she reached out to pet him.

"Sooo…….can I keep him?" I said with a sweatdrop.

"Of course you can Amu! We never knew you had such an affectionate side for little things along with your cool & spiciness. Our daughter is sooo cool." My dad said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Just make sure you take good care of him okay?" My mom said.

"Ya, I got it." And then I quickly grabbed Ikuto from Ami's grip and went up to my room.

"So this is what a twelve year old girl's room looks like." Ikuto said as I shut the door.

"Phew. I'm exhausted. Today was just _too_ much. I'm just going to change and go to bed." I said as I went through my closet to get out my PJs. I was just about to change when I saw Ikuto looking at me.

"Oh don't mind me. Go ahead. I'm just a cat after all." Ikuto said, smiling.

"Oh ya I forgot, I have a perverted cat in my room." I just remembered that I met Ikuto in a changing room. This is definitely a perverted cat. I looked around and found a towel. Perfect. I grabbed the towel and Ikuto as he struggled in my grasp.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ikuto yelled as I wrapped the towel over his face.

"There. Now I can change in peace." I said as I looked at Ikuto's wrapped face.

After I was finished changing I took off Ikuto's towel as he yelled about suffocation and animal abuse.

"Please. You're not even a real cat." I said.

He seemed to be sulking for a bit until that smug smile appeared on his face again and he jumped onto my bed.

"So, I'm guessing this is our first night together, huh? Hmm….I guess I wouldn't mind sleeping with a twelve year old." Ikuto said with a feline smirk.

"Perverted cat!" I screamed as I threw a pillow at Ikuto, knocking him face flat on the ground.

"Owww….it was just a joke." Ikuto said as he started rubbing his ears with his paw.

"You deserved it. You're sleeping on the floor." I said.

"What? The cold floor?!"

"You have fur, don't you?" But then I remembered something.

"Wait, how do I know that you're not just going to kiss me when I'm asleep, turn back into a human, and just leave?" I said questioningly.

"Hmm……good question." Ikuto said. "Ah wait, let's see where it is. Darn it, I had it when I was a human. I wonder….wait, woah now it's around my neck! Must be that fairy magic or whatever. Here." He tossed something sparkly on my bed.

"Huh? What is this?" I said, as I picked it up.

"My dumpty key. It's really important to me. If you read the magazines I'm in, they even say so."

[Author's note: I know it's the opposite from the manga. This time it's Ikuto who gives Amu the pendent, and it's the key this time!]

"Is it really important?"

"It's something I got from my old man. Make sure you take good care of it for me. Wear it around your neck. If you have that, then you know that I won't ever leave you."

I couldn't believe it. No one has ever given me something this important before. I guess I could trust Ikuto a little, even if he is a talking cat. He will never leave me…

"Thanks, I'll take good care of it. Good night Ikuto." I said as I turned off the lights and went into bed.

"Good night Amu." Ikuto said on the floor.

"Oh and Ikuto?"

"Ya?"

"You can sleep on the end of my bed if you want."

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked at the clock, 2:06 AM. And I still wasn't asleep. I was on Amu's bed now but I just couldn't sleep. Are cats' insomniacs? I tried to close my eyes to drift off but when I closed them I saw a flashing light. "Oh please, oh please let this be a dream." I said in my head, I couldn't stand seeing anymore white lights.

"Ikuto. Ikuto….." I heard someone say and I opened my eyes.

I looked at Amu, but she was still asleep. Then I looked out the balcony door and saw Utau the fairy again! She was knocking on the door and waving me over. Now what does she want?

I jumped off the bed and walked towards the balcony as Poofy Wings opened the door and let me outside.

"What do you want? Do you know what time it is? Don't fairies need their beauty sleep too?" I said after I stretched myself out.

"Sorry to disturb your cat slumber. How's everything going? Did you give her the dumpty key?"

"So you are the one who did it." I said more awake now.

"Yes, I put the key around your neck hoping that you would give it to Amu."

"How did you know that I would need it?"

"I'm a fairy. I know many things. I can read your thoughts. Don't you remember when you first saw me?"

Then I remembered thinking that Utau was an angel and she told me 'no'. No wonder she knows so much.

"So, is that all you needed to check on?"

"No. I also came to tell you that since Amu is the one you kissed, and since it wasn't a true love kiss, you're now stuck with her until she truly falls in love with you. That's the consequence you get for not listening to my warning earlier. And what's even more challenging is that you'll be having some competition for this girl now."

"Competition? You mean that little shrimp of a king? Fhe, please. Amu will be melting in my arms in no time and she'll forget all about her little prince."

Utau gave me a skeptical look. "You know Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the point of this curse is to teach you to realize true love and learn some respect. Even if you do get Amu to fall in love with you, the curse won't wear off until you do too. So I suggest that you work on your perspective on relationships." She was about to leave when I remembered something.

"Hey wait! Can't you do something about this curse a little? I mean, would _you_ really fall in love with a cat?"

"I love all creatures, big or small." She said matter of factly.

"Well I guess that's easy for you to say since you're a fairy. But come on, there's no way I'll be able to get Amu to fall in love with me if I'm not even half her size."

She seemed to think about this for a bit, yes. "Oh fine. Men like you these days just don't know how to use your inner charm to win a girl over. I'll give you another transformation." Before I could say anything there was a blinding light again.

"Huh?" I said as I looked at myself.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, now whenever you kiss Amu you can either change back into a cat or this form. The same goes for when Amu kisses you. Now I'm being very generous right now, so don't expect any more big favors. Good-bye Ikuto Tsukiyomi." She said before she vanished in a flashing light.

A sly smile planted on my face as I looked at my new self. Well, this is better than a cat I have to agree. Then I went back into Amu's room and was able to fall asleep on her bed.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short! I feel like my chapters are getting shorter. (TT TT) But I promise to make the next chapter extra long to make up for it. So please look forward to it. A lot will happen. ;] Again please review; I need reviews to boost my creativity. Enjoy the preview!**

I picked it up, "Hello? Ah director Yoshi. Ya good morning to you too……What? That's today!? Arg….ya I know but…….what?! No! I'll be there. Ya…okay…see you later."

**What's going on?! Stay tuned sometime I'm not quite sure yet to find out! **

**Ps- Oh ya I was wondering, do you guys like it when I put a preview? Or does it leave you confused? Please let me know. :]**


	4. A Rough Start & A Glimpse of Stardom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara; all rights go to its rightful owners. This is pure fan-fiction.**

**Yes I was finally able to upload this! Sorry, been busy with studying but now my next major test is not until next month, so yay! Anyway here is a longer chapter as promised! I think it's the longest one so far. Happy reading!**

Chapter 4: A Rough Start & A Glimpse of Stardom

**Amu's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was shocked at what I saw on my bed. It was Ikuto the person! And he was sleeping right next to me! Under _my_ blanket!

"Wait" I thought, "If Ikuto's a human does that mean I'm a…."

I lifted my hands from under the cover and was relieved to see that they weren't paws. But if Ikuto didn't kiss me, then how did-???? Then I saw it, on top of his head, were blue cat ears! I quickly lifted the blanket off Ikuto, discovering a human Ikuto with cat ears and a tail! WHAT THE?!

Ikuto opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile. "Yo. Good morning Amu-chan. Like my new form? A lot better than a cat, huh?" He said as he sat up and put his face close to mine. I felt my cheeks getting hot, he was way too close!

"H-How did you ch-change into a half human?" I stuttered.

"Magic. I met the fairy again and now I can change into this form or into a full cat. But this is way better." He was inching closer to me. I could feel his breath on my ear. My head was spinning, it was too early for this! His lips were now getting clos-

"BAKA!!" I yelled as I pushed him back. "Don't think that I'm going to let you kiss me so casually. I learned my lesson not to kiss thieving cats. No way am I getting a tail." I said as I looked at Ikuto's waving around.

"Awe, you don't like good morning kisses?" Ikuto smiled as he tried to get closer.

"Not from cosplaying perverts!" I yelled as I threw my pillow at him.

"Hmf. Guess my regular tactics won't work on you. You are a challenge Amu."

Regular tactics?! You mean he's done this before?!

"Amuuu!!!!!!! Breakfast time!!!!" My parents called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Just change back into a cat and come down!" I yelled at Ikuto as I stomped out of the room. Jeez, is he always like this in the morning? No way is he going to win my heart like that.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at the closed door after Amu stomped out. I couldn't believe my regular tactics didn't work on her. What the heck is wrong with her? Every girl swoons over me the second I get close to them.

"Ikuto!" I heard a voice cry. I looked up, it was Poofy Wings again.

"What now? Back so soon?" I said annoyed.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You're supposed to try to win Amu's heart, not seduce her!"

"What's the difference?"

She gave me a look like she was talking to an idiot. "Try showing some compassion and understanding. That's my advice. And you better do what Amu said and turn back into a cat."

"How do I do that?"

"If you really want to you can. Now this time, please Ikuto, for your sake, try being more sincere. Good bye Ikuto Tsukiyomi." And then she vanished as quickly as she came.

"She's always so formal. Wait, she said if I really want to I can turn into a cat. What does that mean?" I closed my eyes and there was a puff of smoke. When I opened my eyes again, I was a cat.

Hmm….that was easy. And then I walked out of the door and down the stairs.

I was surprised when I came down. The whole family was sitting at the table, eating and talking so loud. It looked like a lot was going on for just a family of four. I started meowing and everyone looked at me except for Amu who just kept eating her food.

"It's the kiddy." I heard the little kid say.

"Oh looks like the cat's finally awake." The father said.

"Come here kitty. There's food over here." The mom waved me over. I walked up to her and found a plate of food on the ground next to Amu. Then I remembered what Utau said about compassion and understanding. Maybe if I be nice her family, Amu would like me more. It was worth a shot.

I began to purr and rub against Amu's mom's leg as a thank you for the food. It sure felt weird.

"Ohh, what a nice cat." Amu's mom began petting me as I looked Amu's way, her eyes widened.

"Meow." I just said to Amu as she looked at me. Then I began eating the food, wow it's been a while since I ate an actual home cooked meal.

After I finished eating I walked up to Amu's little sister, who I now know whose name is Ami.

"Kiddy! Want to pway wit me?"

"Meow" I answered back.

"Hahahhaa, yay!!!" she said as she picked me up and squeezed me to death.

"Let's pway!" And she carried me into the living room to show me her dolls. I really _do not_ want to play with dolls. So instead I just kept purring and circling around Ami. I think I got the hang of this purring business. "The kiddy's so fwuffy and friendwy."

"Ami!" I heard Amu call as she entered the living room. "Can I take the cat for a while?"

"No! I'm pwaying wit him."

"Please? Uh……I need to check if he has fleas."

"What are fwees?"

"Little teeny tiny bugs that like to bite you."

"Ahh! Take kiddy! And make sure he has no fwees!" Ami screamed as she stood up and ran to her room.

Once Ami was gone I looked up at Ms. Pink Head and she gave me an angry look. What did I do now? She picked me up and carried me all the way into her room.

Once she closed the door she said "Okay Ikuto. What is up with you?! First you try to kiss me this morning and then you go coddling up to my mom and baby sister. Are you having some kind of guy cat needs or something?!"

"What? I was just trying to be nice. Besides they liked it. Can't I be nice to your family?"

She gave me a skeptical look. "Are you sure that's _all_ you were doing? Being nice?"

"Yes Amu." I said rolling my eyes. Then a smile came on my face. "Would you like me to purr for you too?"

"NO!" she said crossing her arms.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and there was a puff of smoke. Then I was back to being half human half cat or whatever. I looked at Amu who had her eyes wide from witnessing my transformation. I was about to say something until I heard my cell phone ring in my pocket.

I picked it up, "Hello? Ah director Yoshi. Ya good morning to you too……What? That's today!? Arg….ya I know but…….what?! No! I'll be there. Ya…okay…see you later."

Damn it! I completely forgot about that. I turned to look at Amu after I hung up the phone and she gave me a worried look.

"Is something the matter Ikuto?"

"Ah…..well you see. I have a photo shoot today. And it's starting in one hour. I really have to be there. But I don't know what I'm going to do about…this." I said gesturing to my cat ears and tail.

"Oh…" Amu said. And she seemed to be pondering. "Is it really that important?"

"Ya. If I don't make it someone else will get the part and I really need it to raise my popularity."

"Well…….okay, fine. I guess you can……..kiss me and turn back into a full person." Amu said looking the other way.

I was surprised by her words. I know that she didn't really like the way I treated her this morning but she's still able to nice. Hm...Ms. Pink Head is pretty interesting.

"Thank you Amu." I said giving her a smile that made her look a little stunned. "And I look forward to our third kiss." I teased.

"Arg! Behave or I'll change my mind!" She said as she went to grab her wallet.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you can't just walk there. And it looks like you don't have any money. I'll lend you some so that you can take a bus."

"A bus?" I never went on a bus in my entire life. Then an idea came to my head.

"Hey Amu, why don't you come with me?"

"Huh? Come with you? You mean to the photo shoot?"

"Ya. It'll be weird if I just went into a public bus as a person. Everyone would be running up to me since I'm a model. You can take me there when I'm a cat and then change me when we get to the studio. Plus, you have my lucky charm."

"Lucky-? Oh, you mean this?" She said holding up the dumpty key around her neck.

"Ya. I always have that during a shoot. And since you're the one wearing it, I need you to come."

"Well…okay then. I'll come. But only because I want to be able to change back right away after the shoot is over."

And just like that we made our plan to go to the photo shoot. Hmm….This may be fun with Pink Head coming.

**Amu's POV**

After Ikuto changed into a cat we went onto the bus to go to the photo shoot. I was really nervous but also excited. I've never been to a photo shoot before. I wonder if I'll see some more famous people! Maybe I'll see-

"Hey! We're here! We need to get off the bus." Ikuto said in my lap, snapping me back into reality.

"Oh, right!" I picked up Ikuto and walked out of the bus. I looked at the building the photo shoot was in and it was huge! And there were guards guarding every door! How was I going to get me and Ikuto inside?

"Hey, I'll go behind that tree. I can change there." Ikuto ran behind the tree and came back a second later in his half human form wearing a hat. He told me to walk behind him to cover his tail.

"Hey! It's me Ikuto." Ikuto said as we walked up to the guards. The guards bowed and opened the door for us, and then we went inside.

"Okay Amu. I need to change into my full form now. I can't take pictures with this tail."

"Uh okay." I said as we walked behind a pillar. "You promise we'll change back once the shoot is over right?"

"Ya, ya. Now hurry up before someone sees us."

"W-wait. Change back into a cat."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to kiss you when you're in this form. It's too embarrassing. I'll rather kiss you when you're a cat." I said, blushing a little.

"What? Can't handle this sexy face?" Ikuto said giving me a smug smile.

"What?! Ikuto!"

"Hahahhaa. Okay, okay. Just give me a moment." He closed his eyes and then he was a cat on the ground.

"Okay, stay still okay? Don't move." I picked Ikuto up, closed my eyes, and kissed him on the lips.

There was a flashing light and the next thing I knew I was a pink cat on the floor.

"Yes it worked!" Ikuto said as he touched the top of his cat earless head. "Hey you should change too."

"How do I do that?"

"Just close your eyes and think about it."

I closed my eyes and there was a puff a smoke. Then I was a person again! Well, I still had cat ears and a tail though.

"Woah. This feels soooo weird." I said as I touched my cat ears.

"Here" Ikuto said as he put something on my head.

"Hey! What is this?"

"A hat. Wear it to cover up your ears. It's a good thing you're wearing a dress, it covers your tail, just don't move it so much."

"I won't"

"Hmm…unless you become mesmerized by my awesome modeling skills. I guess it would be alright to wag your tail." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Errr! I'm a cat now not a dog!"

Ikuto just kept his stupid smile.

"Ah! Ikuto! There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" A tall girl with purple hair said. I was surprised, she was really pretty, was she a model? She had long silky hair tied in a pony tail down her waist. And she wore such stylish clothes!

"Hey Nadeshiko" Ikuto said as he walked over to her. I saw him wrap his arm around her waist. Wait, what?!

"Ikuto! That's not going to work on me this time. You're late! Now hurry up and go change. Everyone's waiting for you." She said as she pushed Ikuto's arm away. Then she looked at me.

"Oh, and who's this?" She said looking at me.

"Oh. Mm……..my new favorite." I heard Ikuto say casually. What?! His new favorite?! He said it like I'm his toy!

"Hi. My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I'm Ikuto's stylist. It's nice to meet his new girlfriend." She said smiling at me. Hmm…she seems pretty nice. Wait, girlfriend?!

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend! My name is Hinamori Amu." I said as I bowed my head.

"Hahahahahaha. You're really cute. No need to be so formal. Can I call you Amu-chan? Let's be friends, kay?"

"Y-Yes." Wow, she really is pretty and nice. I guess not everyone in the entertainment industry is all stuck up. I hope we can be friends.

"Ah, shoot the time! Hayaku, Hayaku!" Nadeshiko said as she pushed me and Ikuto farther into the building.

We walked up a flight of stairs and came to a double door. [Is that what it's called?] There were two guards standing who opened the doors for us. I was amazed when we got inside. There was so much stuff going on! There were cameras, clothes, people putting make-up on, and so much more. I've never seen anything like it except on TV.

"Ikuto, go into the dressing room. I already laid out your clothes in there. When you're done I think Meiko is going to do you're makeup. I need to get the other models ready." Nadeshiko said as she started picking through clothes on a rack.

"Haiiiii. Oh Amu, just wait here okay?" Ikuto said to me before disappearing into a room.

Once Ikuto was gone I sat down in a chair and waited for him. I think I was getting a little too excited, I needed to calm down. I wonder what Ikuto will look like.

After about twenty minutes Ikuto came out of the make-up room and I think my mouth opened a little. Was that Ikuto?! He already looks good enough as he is but…now.

[Author's note: For Ikuto's outfit please use your imagination. I'm not sure if I could describe an outfit for him well. Just know that he looks more amazing than usual, if that's possible.]

"You look amazing Ikuto!" Nadeshiko said as she turned to look at him. "Doesn't he, Amu?"

"Umm….ya. He looks…great." Omigosh, why can't I say anything? He looks beyond great, but I can't tell him that!

"Did your heart just skip a beat, Amu?" Ikuto said as he walked closer with his face up to mine.

"N-No!"

"Amu…you're blushing."

His comment on me blushing just made me redder I think. "It's just…the heat. It's kind of warm in here with all the people." I said as I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Just make sure you watch me okay? You're my good luck charm for today." Ikuto said as he walked past me towards the director and cameras.

"Good luck charm…" I thought to myself.

I saw Ikuto talk to the director as some staff members fixed up his hair and outfit a bit. Then Ikuto went on to the set and did poses as cameras flashed at him. I couldn't believe how real Ikuto's poses looked. He did so many facial expressions; happy, sad, serious, mysterious, and even that smug smile of his.

"Having fun watching?" Nadeshiko said as she popped up behind me.

"Ahh! Nadeshiko! You scared me there." I wasn't even paying attention to where I was when I was watching Ikuto.

"He looks great, right?" She said smiling as she looked at Ikuto.

"Umm ya, he looks great. Has he been a model for a long time?"

"What?! You don't know? He's been a model since he was in middle school. And he's practically a natural! But there's so much competition, that's why Ikuto hasn't become that well known yet."

"Wow. I didn't know. So I guess modeling must be very important to him, right?"

"Yep! His mom was a model you know. And his dad was a violinist!"

So I guess Ikuto has a pretty extravagant life, completely different from mine. I'm just the "cool & spicy" Amu Hinamori who goes to Seiyo Elementary. Wait, she said "was". Why did she say "was"? Are his parents not around anymore?

"Ah, it looks like their finished." Nadeshiko said. "Come on Amu" And she grabbed my hand to lead us to Ikuto on the set.

"Great work Ikuto. I'm glad we decided to wait for you and not use a backup model." I heard the director say.

"Ya. Sorry about the wait." Ikuto said.

"Director Yoshi! Great job to you too. The set you picked is perfect. It just said 'Spring'!"

"Thank you Nadeshiko. Oh, who's this?" Director Yoshi said looking at me.

"This is Amu Hinamori. Ikuto's new girlfriend!" Nadeshiko said. What?! I already told her I wasn't his girlfriend!

"No, I'm not-"I began to say.

"Ikuto's girlfriend, huh? Hey how would you like to take a couple pictures with Ikuto?" The director asked. Wait, did he just say pictures?!

"Oh no, I'm not a model!"

"That's a great idea director Yoshi! Amu-chan's really cute! Come on Amu-chan, I'll help you pick an outfit!" She said as she pulled me. When she pulled me my dress lifted a little, revealing my tail!

"Ah! Is that……a tail Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko said pointing to it.

Oh no! What was I going to do? Just then Ikuto was in front of me, covering me. Was he going to fix the situation? She already saw the tail.

"Nadeshiko, its.."

"Ah, are you into cosplay Amu-chan?!" Nadeshiko said with a sparkle in her eye. Huh?!

Ikuto and I gave her a blank stare, and then I saw Ikuto sigh. "Ya she is. She really likes cats. _A lot._ She even tries to get me to dress up in cat ears and a tail too." What was Ikuto saying?!

"Oh that's sooo cute! I didn't think you'd be the type to be into cosplay, Amu-chan. Hey I know why don't you wear that in the picture?" Nadeshiko said.

"Wha-"

"That's a great idea Nadeshiko. Hurry, go find an outfit for Amu." The director said as he motioned his hands at Nadeshiko and me.

Before I could say anything else, Nadeshiko grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dressing room.

"Let's see…what should you wear? Probably something that will match with Ikuto. Oh, this looks good. Here, try this on." Nadeshiko said as she placed clothes into my arms.

"Hmm..you should probably take off your hat too." She was about to pull it off before I clamped my hands on it.

"No! I have to wear a hat. Um…I'm having…..a _really_ bad hair day."

"We could get a stylist to fix your hair."

"No, I'm self conscious without a hat in pictures." I lied.

"Oh all right. You can wear a hat. But can I at least pick a different hat for you to wear?"

"Umm..ya. That'll be fine."

After Nadeshiko picked out the hat she left the room to let me change. Jeez, look at the mess I got into. But….it could be fun being a model for a day. After I put on the clothes and secured the hat I walked out and Nadeshiko did my makeup.

"There! Finished! Look in the mirror Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said as she pulled off the cloth over me and motioned towards the mirror. I was completely shocked. Was that me?! I looked soo…..cool!

I was wearing this short sleeve white shirt with a collar and a loose red tie. I was also wearing these black shorts with suspenders and boots. The red hat I was wearing matched with my stockings too. My hair was done in a kind of messy side ponytail that the hat didn't cover. The tail didn't even look weird with my outfit!

[Author's Note: The outfit Amu is wearing is the outfit she has in this one picture in which she is holding a guitar. If you don't what I'm talking about go to google and type down 'Shugo Chara Amu guitar'. It looks really cute. :] ]

I walked out with Nadeshiko and saw Ikuto looking at me with his mouth a little opened. He gave me the same look I gave him earlier!

"Wonderful Nadeshiko! Amu looks wonderful!" Director Yoshi said.

"Ya. You look really great Amu." Ikuto said as he walked up to me. "Ready my little strawberry?"

"What?!"

And then he lifted me up bridal style and carried me in front of the cameras. What was I suppose to do? Just smile?

"That's great Ikuto! Make it look like you're a young couple in love, which you are!" Director Yoshi said as the camera started flashing.

"Just have fun Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko yelled from next to the director.

"Come on Amu. Smile. It's just pictures." Ikuto said as he put me down.

What the heck? Might as well enjoy myself, I thought.

I smiled and tried my best to pose with Ikuto. It really was fun! Ikuto lifted me up piggyback style this time as I just blushed again. He was able to make me laugh in a lot of the pictures; I guess Ikuto was good at that too.

"You're doing great Amu!" Nadeshiko called from where she was.

"Hahahhaha. I never knew I could have so much fun taking pictures!" I yelled back.

"Hmm? So you are having fun." Ikuto said as he leaned close to me.

"Huh? W-What a-are you doing? T-That's too close!" I said as I stepped back.

"Amu" Ikuto said as he leaned even closer. Omigosh his lips are so close to my face! What is he doing?!

"Ikuto! If you kiss me right now your cat ears are going to pop up!" I whispered loudly to him.

He wasn't listening! Oh no! I closed my eyes tightly and then I felt his lips – on my forehead. I opened my eyes and the camera flashed.

"That was a great picture!" Director Yoshi yelled.

"W-Wha?" was all I could say.

"You really thought I was going to kiss you on the lips?" Ikuto smirked. "Unless you really wanted me too." Ikuto said leaning closer again and making my face feel hot. Errrrrr! What is with him?!

"No!" I said as I turned around.

"Amu, Ikuto you guys are done! That was wonderful!" Nadeshiko called to us.

When the pictures were over me and Ikuto went into the different changing rooms to change. Once I finished Nadeshiko told me that Ikuto had to stay a little for some paperwork and told me to wait outside the shooting room for him.

"Okay" I said as I left through the double doors. I thought I would wait outside for him since it began to feel kind of stuffy inside the building. I was thinking about the pictures we took and wondering if they would all turn out okay. As I started walking towards the stairs I saw a familiar blonde walking up. Omigosh it couldn't be…..but it is! It was my prince!

"Oh, hello there. Are you one of the models for the shoot today?" He said now right in front of me. Ohhh he's smiling! His smile is so sweet!

"Umm...n-no. I'm a friend of one of them."

"Oh I see. Hmmm….you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

Oh what should I say? I can't tell him I was a cat when I first met him and kissed him!

"No! Um…my name is Amu Hinamori."

"It's very nice to meet you Hinamori-san. My name is Tadase Hotori. You really do look familiar. Did I- oh, your hair!"

"My hair?"

"Ya, your hair is the same color as a cat I saw yesterday. It was very cute, like you. That's probably why you look familiar. The cat looked kind of lost though; I hope that it's okay."

D-Did he just call me cute?! Omigosh, my prince just called me cute! And he remembers me! Well, he remembers the cat version of me.

"Hinamori-san? Are you alright? You look kind of dazed."

Oh no! I spaced out. Uhg I'm such an idiot!

"Y-ya I'm fine. It's just the heat in here. I think I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." I said as I looked down and started walking towards the stairs. Wait, what am I wearing?! I'm still wearing the boots! I quickly turned around to head back to the studio when I bumped into Tadase and started to fall back!

"Ah!"

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase said as he grabbed my hand. I felt a rush of wind through my face as I looked into Tadase's eyes as he pulled me up. My prince saved me! I swear I was completely red. I was so close to him!

"Are you okay?" Tadase said, still holding me up.

"Y-Ya. Thank you."

"Amu" A voice called behind Tadase.

I looked up and there was Ikuto looking at me and Tadase. I looked at Tadase and noticed that he was still holding me. Oh no, what's with this situation?!

**Sorry about the cliché ending. I couldn't really think of how to end this chapter, but I hope you still liked it! I'll try to upload the next chapter in a week or two. Please R&R I love comments! Here's the preview!**

"Hinamori-san…do you know Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Ya. He's actually the friend I told you about earlier. Do you know him?"

**Ugh, I know lame preview. I couldn't get a good preview that wouldn't spoil the next chapter. But look forward to it! It's called **_**The Sudden Meeting & New Star Encounter.**_


	5. The Sudden Meeting & New Star Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara; all rights go to its rightful owners. This is pure fan-fiction.**

**Ahhhhh I know, I haven't uploaded in foreverrrrr. I'm sorry, at first I didn't upload because I had a bunch of final tests. Then I got kinda lazy once summer started. Sorry! I hope the people who read my story from the beginning will still continue to follow up. I'll try my best to update this as soon as I can, even though my summer is pretty busy. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5: The Sudden Meeting & New Star Encounter

**Ikuto's POV**

After I finished signing all the papers from Director Yoshi I looked around for Amu. She wasn't in the studio anymore so I guessed that she was outside.

"Hey Ikuto!" I heard Nadeshiko call.

"Ya?"

"Amu left her shoes here. And I think she accidentally took our boots. Can you tell her to come back?" Nadeshiko said, holding up Amu's shoes.

"Sure. Amu's pretty forgetful." I said as I took the shoes from Nadeshiko and headed out of the double door.

I was walking towards the stairs when I saw a blonde and a pink head. Wait, pink head? That's Amu! And that blonde is….Tadase Hotori? That little king was holding Amu and she was blushing. What the h*** is going on?

"Amu" I said as I walked closer to them.

"I-Ikuto" Amu said as she turned and saw me. She was still red and now looked completely surprised. She quickly moved away from Tadase who now looked at me too.

"Ah, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." the little king said.

"D-Do you know him, Tadase-kun?" Amu said. Tadase-kun?

Tadase nodded. "I wanted to talk to you Ikuto-san."

"Don't call me by my first name you little king." I said with a bit of malice.

"Ikuto-san, please. I really need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about. Go play around with little girls like you were doing."

"Ikuto. Before…..what you saw…" Amu said hesitantly. She was really blushing. It was getting irritating.

"You're already with your little prince. No need to say anymore." I said as I started heading closer to them, towards the stairs.

"Oh, and you took the wrong shoes." I said as I tossed her shoes at her, walking pass the two, down the stairs.

"W-wait! Ikuto!" Amu called. Hmf, she can have fun with her little king, that's who she wanted to be with anyway. I'm so out of here.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto threw my shoes at me as I caught them. I tried to call out to him but he was already down the stairs and heading towards the exit. I was about to run after him but then he was gone.

"Ikuto…" I said quietly.

"Hinamori-san? Are you okay?" Tadase said a little worried.

"Um…ya. I'm fine." I said as I tried my best to smile.

"Hinamori-san…do you know Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Ya. He's actually the friend I told you about earlier. Do you know him?"

"Yes. For a while, actually. But we're not really on good terms right now. I came to talk to him but it looks like I failed again." Tadase said.

It seems like Ikuto and Tadase-kun know each other pretty well, and it seems like they don't really like each other so much. Well, Ikuto doesn't. Why does Ikuto refuse to talk to Tadase-kun even though he tries so much to talk to him? Ikuto…Tadase-kun…

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't ask you if it was okay for me to call you Tadase-kun." I said.

He looked a little surprised and then he smiled. "It's okay Hinamori-san. You can call me Tadase-kun. Is it okay that I call you Hinamori-san?"

"Y-yes." I answered. I kinda wish he would call me Amu…but it would be a little embarrassing. Hinamori-san is fine for now.

"Okay…Hinamori-san. I hope we can be friends." He said with another smile. Ohhh….I love the way he says my name! Hinamori-san is fine! Oh wait I almost forgot!

"Umm…I'm sorry Tadase-kun, but I think I need to go back to the studio to return these boots."

"Oh, I'll go with you. I need to talk to Director Yoshi anyway."

"O-Okay." I said nervously as we headed back into the studio together.

When we entered the studio Tadase went to find Director Yoshi as I looked for Nadeshiko to return the boots I now held in my hands.

"Ah, Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said as she walked up to me.

"Nadeshiko! I'm so sorry I took the boots by accident." I said, bowing my head.

"Oh no, it's fine really. Thank you for returning them. I'm glad I was able to tell Ikuto to return your shoes."

Ah, Ikuto. I almost forgot. I felt a strange pain again. I wonder where he went. Did he go back to my house? No, he probably wouldn't. He looked pretty mad at me, but why? Was it because he saw me with Tadase? Does he really hate Tadase that much? Does he hate me now? Ikuto….where did you go?

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan, is something wrong?" Nadeshiko said a little worried as she looked at me. I noticed I was looking down and quickly moved my head up.

"Um, no! I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." I answered quickly.

Nadeshiko looked at me a little doubtful, and then she smiled. "You should take a rest when you get home then. Tell Ikuto he did a really great job today, kay? I'm really glad he has such a nice girlfriend."

What? She's still saying that? "No, I'm not-"

"I know. I know you're not really his girlfriend yet but I hope you will be. You seem different from the girls Ikuto usually hangs out with. I really think he can be happy with you. You seem special to him too, I mean he even gave you his dumpty key." Nadeshiko said pointing to my neck.

"Huh?" I looked down at the pendant. "Doesn't he give stuff like this to anyone?"

"No, he doesn't. He usually never gives gifts like that to anybody. That key is really important to him and since he gave it to you, you must be important to him too. Remember that, kay?" She said smiling.

Nadeshiko…did she know I was worried about Ikuto? Nadeshiko really is nice. I said I would trust Ikuto a little, so I'm going to trust him now too. Does he trust me? I still have his key…and he said he would never leave me as long as I have it. So he won't leave me….right?

**Ikuto's POV**

Once I left the studio building I pulled out my sunglasses and put them on. I also wore my hat so people wouldn't be able to recognize me. I forgot to ask Director Yoshi to give me my pay check in cash so I was left with no money. I didn't really know where to go; I didn't want to go back to Amu's house. So I decided to walk to my condo, it wasn't that far from the studio building.

As I was walking I came across what looked like an outside photo shoot. There was a limo and trailers surrounding the whole place. There was also a big crowd of people. Probably fans of whomever the model is. I have to say, I was a bit envious. I usually don't attract that big of a crowd, I'm not saying I'm not that popular, it's just that my crowds don't usually take up the entire area.

I didn't really feel like staying in this crowded place. I started to get hungry, darn it. Amu's mom didn't really give me enough to eat. Then I saw it! On the ground! Someone dropped twenty bucks! Yes! I looked around but no one in the crowd seemed to be looking for whatever they dropped so I picked it up.

"Looks like something's actually going my way today after all." I said to myself as I examined the bill.

[Author's note: I'm too lazy to convert American money to Japanese money, so please let it pass.]

I spotted a ramen place a block down so I decided to go there to get some lunch. I went inside and was happy to know it wasn't crowded. I took a seat next to a girl in a corner as I waited for someone to take my order.

"What will it be?" The chef said to the girl next to me.

"Salt. Noodles extra firm. Extra back fat. Topping: seasoned egg." The girl said with a straight face. What? What kind of order is that? Some sort of code?

"Sure thing Miss. What about you Sir?" The chef said nodding towards me.

"Umm, I'll just have what she's having." I said. I don't really go to ramen shops that much so I didn't want to take the chance of ordering something weird. The girl seems to know what she wants.

Once the chef was gone I decided to take off my sunglasses. I don't think anyone would recognize me in this place. I looked at the girl next to me, who just ordered the secret code meal, and noticed that she looked kind of familiar. She was slim and wearing a white coat even though it was spring and getting a little warm. She had long blonde pigtails. Wait, blonde pigtails?

"Poofy Wings? What're you doing here?" I said as she turned her head to face me. She was wearing purple sunglasses.

"Poofy Wings? Who're you calling Poofy?" The girl said as she took off her sunglasses.

I looked at her face; she definitely looked like Poofy Wings. She looked like the way when I first met her, without wings.

"Come on. Seriously what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are. My name is not Poofy Wings, its Utau Hoshina."

Utau Hoshina? You mean this girl is the real Utau Hoshina? What the heck is she doing here? Is she from the shoot I saw earlier?

"Oh, my bad, sorry. You look a lot like a girl I know." I said as I turned away from her to face the kitchen again.

She gave me a weird look for a while until our food came and she went to eating. I looked down at my bowl and started eating too. The food was actually pretty good. I have to remember this order next time. I looked at Utau and she was already finished eating!

"You're done already?" I said looking at her empty bowl.

"Hit me up with more noodles extra firm." She said to the chef in front.

"Sure thing!" He called behind him.

"Should you really be eating that much? Aren't you a famous singer? Shouldn't you be watching your weight or something?" I said with a small smirk.

She looked at me and gave me a bit of a glare. "I eat what I want and that's all there is to it." She answered.

Never thought Utau Hoshina would be this type of girl. Hmf, what an interesting singer. Usually models only eat like an ounce of food. I guess Pigtails doesn't really care.

Once Pigtails finished her second bowl I finished my first. I left the twenty dollar bill on the table for them to keep the change. I was about to leave when I noticed a couple of guys walking up to Pigtails.

"Hey, aren't you Utau Hoshina, the famous singer?" One of the guys said. He looked pretty big. Actually all three of them did.

"What of it?" Utau said giving them a glare. She seemed to not like the way they were looking at her.

"We saw you in here and were wondering if you'd want to hang out with us." Another guy said.

"Sorry, but I'm very busy right now." She said as she started to walk past them.

"Come on, baby. Let's hang out. You can sing us some of your songs." The third guy said grabbing her wrist.

Utau seemed pretty mad now when the guy mentioned her music. "Let go of me. Now!" She said as she struggled to break free of his grasp.

She looked like she was in real trouble and for some reason, without thinking, I jumped in to save her.

"Hey, mind letting go of her." I said, not really a question, as I grabbed the guy's arm.

"Hey, stay out of this little man." One of the guys said. His comment really irritated me. I punched him right in the face as the other guy came to hit me back. I was able to elbow the other guy back, hard. The two of them stepped back a few feet after getting hit. I was about to get to the guy that was holding Pigtails when she kicked him and he let go. I gave him a punch in the gut before I grabbed Utau's hand and ran outside. I heard a commotion in the restaurant and did not want to stay for the after results.

After running a few blocks away I let go of Pigtail's hand and bent down to take a breath. I looked at her and noticed she was panting too.

"Th-That….was…..s-so….cr-crazy…..y-y-your insane….." She said panting.

"You're welcome…." I said between breaths.

Once we stopped breathing so hard we stood up and I saw Pigtails brushing herself off.

"Thank you." She said to me, and this time there was no glare. "Usually that never happens when I go out by myself. What's your name? I need to repay you." She said reaching into her coat pocket and bringing out a wallet.

"My name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And no, you don't have to pay me." I said as I held up my hand.

"Tsukiyomi? Oh! Aren't you a model? Ikuto Tsukiyomi the model?" Utau said with her eyes a little wide.

"Ya. How did you know?" I said a little surprised. Usually really famous people don't really know me.

"You work for Easter right? Me too. I see some of your pictures around the company building. I couldn't really recognize you since your hat covers your hair."

Utau Hoshina works for Easter? I didn't know that. Wow, all these years the famous Ms. Hoshina worked for Easter. Hmm….I never really saw her pictures around the building.

"Really? I didn't know that. Well anyway I think I better go now. I got enough action for today. You better head back to your photo shoot. Though I'm not sure you want to take a bunch of pictures after the whole event at the restaurant. Those guys are probably gone by now, I think the owner of the restaurant called the police."

"Oh, you saw the photo shoot? Ya I guess it's about time I head back. And nah, I think I'll be fine. My manager is gonna kill me though. Thanks again Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'll look you up at Easter. Bye." She said, waving her hand as she started to walk back.

I watched her leave and then I looked at myself. She seems to be pretty busy. She's going back to work at her studio even after that event at the restaurant. I don't know about her but I feel exhausted. What the heck is wrong with me? I thought about Amu, was I really just going to go back to my condo after all that happened today? If Pigtails can go back to her photo shoot then I think I could face Pink Head again. I wasn't going to act like a little kid running off. I took a step forward and started walking back to Amu's house.

**I wasn't that pleased with this chapter, not very Amuto right? Ugh, I take forever to upload and the chapter doesn't turn out that great. But don't worry, Utau comes back. ;] So this chapter isn't a total waste. Here's the preview, I'll try to upload ASAP. **

"Do you go to school?"

"Yep. I'm now a senior in high school." Ikuto answered. Wait, a senior? He's that much older than me!

"You're a senior?" I said dumbfounded.

**Just a heads up, I wrote this story in the spring. So right now it's still spring in it. I guess you know what's gonna happen next. :]**


End file.
